600,104,973 Times Over
by enlightedfallenAngel
Summary: Their world...in their life 600,104,972 times they repeated the same cycle. Finally the cycle had been broken out of a miracle of hope. This is Ace's story as an inhabitant of earth known as Roger. As he tries to find his friends and reunite with them all while Hope Estheim leads the way. Spin-off of Hope Is Home contains some pairings, LightningxHope mainly. Hope you enjoy!
1. Reshuffle

It was almost melancholy watching the day come winding to an end. In his younger days time was of the essence, a natural occurring thing. Being with his teammates for so long since the day the Akademia unified the four year olds-some old as six year old children. Chosen with the purpose of dying over and over again. An endless cycle and perhaps a fate chosen by time. But like all things that come and pass something or maybe…just maybe someone broke the cycle. With immortality not being a passive trait Ace learned how precious life was. It was bittersweet, to know that until their final moments they all finally bonded. Speaking with such eagerness of words that perhaps were kept piled up in each others minds. Never bothering to make small talk or care enough to notice each other, so long as a mission was present.

Now they were done fighting. Now they had a chance to bond not just as a team, but as friends.

If only they had more time…

If only they weren't minutes from death…

Ace still remembered being hunched over Queen. All of the team hurdled in a bunch in a calm bliss. Cater was the first to go.

" _She's probably just tired_ ," he thought as the soft breaths of class zero lessened by one. Ace continued to hum his song that managed to calm the shakiness of the group, but that didn't stop the next two people from dying.

"Jack I'm sorry for making fun of your optimism," Ace heard Seven say. The coffee blonde haired boy didn't respond back. He couldn't anymore.

"I second that. Actually I was always happy you spoke first in every mission briefings, it felt nice knowing there was hope in every path of danger," said Queen who was beside Ace.

"Queen…you always had the highest grades. I didn't know you could be uncertain of anything," said Sice. Queen didn't respond and Ace could feel her warmth fading from her falling head. Ace laid it carefully on his left shoulder as a knot was pressing down his throat.

" _Dammit it all_ ," He cursed in his head. If only they had another chance. To start again, to be reborn with by each others side. Was this how it was going to really end?

They all made the choice to not become L'Cie. They had to die as mortals, but it just wasn't fair! Ace felt his own breath slowing. He did his best to calm his mind, he had to think of something. He wasn't going to die like this, that was for sure.

Then his heartbeat faded and his eyes couldn't resist closing. Ace felt a soft streak flowing down his face. Tears, real tears that tasted like salt in water.

" _Etro if your watching over us…please guide us all together_."

The next thing that happened was surreal. Ace felt himself get lifted like a weightless object. He could see the sky that he was levitating over. When he tried looking back down he didn't see his feet or his lower body for that matter. What was he now? Turning his vision to the side he noticed thirteen other orbs of light following his path. Was that what he looked like too?

Ace tried talking but didn't feel a physical weight of anything like a jaw or mouth. All Ace could do was watch. But as the other orbs danced around each other he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy through his non psychical self. They were all together. The sky turned to a higher setting. That of a universe among stars and planets. When they all reached a certain height they stopped in their tracks. Ace wasn't sure what happened, but as they waited he heard a loud humming noise.

As if out of nowhere this group of similar orbs flowed past them. Ace counted ten orbs in total, and after they moved Ace and his group followed behind.

Ace wasn't sure what was going on but whatever was happening didn't matter so long as his friends were with him. After going a bit further in distance all twenty four orbs of light reached a spot over a planet. It was beautiful, a place similar to Orience from the textbooks in school. This planet couldn't have been that old the oceans seemed pure enough. And as they all moved down towards the planet Ace felt relieved. They were going to be together again, Etro be blessed they were going to decide their own fates for the first time.

Then the group scattered away and Ace cried out spiritually as the lights of his friends danced around the planet.

Next thing he knew Ace was in a country field with his eyes wide open. He was laying on his back in the tall grass, looking over his same school uniform Ace moved around quickly. He had his feet, arms, a head, everything checked out.

Without warning he yelled in relief as he moved around freely hoping to see the sight of his class. When Ace realized he was alone he sighed slowly.

" _Its okay. I saw them land in different spots. As long as we have a chance to be together, I'll walk a little further_ ," Ace thought resting his arms over his head.

Lights of hope scattered around. They had arrived.

* * *

"Hope I think I found something," Ace said looking at his monitor. They had been going at it for hours now, he doubted looking through his work would solve anything. Apparently he was wrong.

The director side stepped the table of coffee and donuts beside him and licked his fingers urgently. "Please tell me its good news Roger." Wordlessly Ace stepped back from his seat as Hope hunched over the monitor to check the data. Watching Hope's eyes analyze everything line by line, mostly skipping the work that seemed important. Before his emerald eyes stopped in their tracks, clearly something caught his interest.

"Roger, your a genius!" Exclaimed the platinum haired man beaming with relief. Ace wasn't sure how old Hope Estheim was, seemed around twenty four or more, but there were moments he displayed childlike expressions. It was rare, but they always surprised Ace when he saw them.

"Thanks, but technically I made errors in my calculations. The amount of BTU's in the meter was 406.62 not like the predicted 408.33. It seems like there is a limit cap where the energy transforms to useless matter," Ace replied rubbing his eyes closed. When it got this busy his eyes would strain, but his mind would be on autopilot. Much like his colleagues.

Still, his director pat his back quietly. "I've made more mistakes than I could solve, but this good news is going to help us out big time." Hope said nodding his head at him before turning to the desk beside him.

"Alyssa ready to try a different number?" Hope asked walking back to his own desk. The short blonde woman gave him a thumbs up before moving towards the generator.

Ace removed his glasses to clean them again, before noticing the time of his wrist watch. It was a quarter pass twelve. " _Where is Machina and Rem_?"

They had left for lunch together a while back ago. They were missing out, this may be the breakthrough they've all hoped for. Inspecting his glasses one last time, he put them on before looking through them as Alyssa started tweaking the machinery.

"All set Director Hope," Alyssa responded moving back a few steps. Hope moved to the other side of the room and turned off the lights, assuring all power sources weren't drained. "Keep the monitors turned off for now guys, if this doesn't goes well we may short circuit the top floors."

"Again?" Asked Alyssa looking at Ace with annoyance. Ace shrugged back at her, "Hey, I had to walk up there and apologized last time. If this happens again its going to be your turn."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him, "Alright Roger, tell you what if this doesn't work I'll go straight to Cathy herself in HR and apologize. But if this does work you'll have to buy me lunch for a whole week."

"I don't do bets," Ace responded.

"Alright you two, lets get started," interrupted Hope clearing the path to the energy transmitter. In a glass tube was the crystal like orb that in theory could power countless buildings, hospitals, and communication systems. With a limitless supply...theoretically.

"Ready?"

3...

2...

1...

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have gone through that corridor, some shortcut," Replied Machina heading up the stairs. Giggling lightly Rem followed him. "You know we're only ten minutes late?"

"I know Rem, but you know how uptight Ace is, I love the guy but sometimes I swear he has a stick shoved up his-" Machina was interrupted by a tap to the back of his head. Rem motioned him with a finger, "Hey now, Ace just worries about us. He's always been that way."

Machina sighed apologetically as they made their way to the door of the laboratory floor. "Your right, I'm sorry. He's the reason I was able to find you after all," he said casually opening the door for her. Rem shook her head at him, " Yeah that's true. You hopeless romantic you." As they entered their lab they noticed Ace and Alyssa lazily resting in their chairs. Ace with his head down.

"Miss anything?" Machina asked putting his lab coat on. Alyssa perked her head from her monitor, smiled at Rem then gave Machina the usual unimpressed look before going back to her screen.

Ace was still resting his head on his desk, but he was moving. Machina heard Ace rolling his head to the side, "Just the future success of humanity's first real renewable source of energy."

Rem moved towards him clapping her hands in glee, "Seriously! We actually did it?! Machina, thats-"

Looking at her Machina shook his head quickly warningly. "Oh um G-Gale that's great news isn't?" Rem corrected herself before a small red blush flushed her face. Machina beamed at her.

"Its fantastic Remy. But Roger...where's Hope?" Machina asked looking around at there absent director. That's when Aylssa moved her head at him again. "Oh Director Hope stepped outside to call his girlfriend again." Machina shuddered at the thought. One time he tried flirting for fun before Claire Farron destroyed whatever sense of manhood he had in him. How Hope put up with her he didn't know.

Looking at his old friend Ace still resting his head, Machina took advantage of the opportunity of patting his head. "Good job Ace."

"Don't call me that, jerk."


	2. At sixes and sevens

"Are you positive?"

Ace bit his lip nervously, this wasn't easy for him. Hope had been a man Ace grew to respect as a genius researcher. Accidentally also became a great friend. But there was no choice for Ace, if what Machina said was true…

"I'm sure boss, there's stuff Gale and I have to finish back home," Ace said folding his lab coat over his arm. It was another late night and both men were alone. They found a stopping point and cleared their work from the tables and were fixing to move their work into a bigger facility tomorrow.

Hope kept his back against the wall quietly. Two more. Trey and Sice were spotted back home. Apparently looking for him and Machina. The moment Ace found out he immediately started planning on how to leave France. But Hope was a great friend and honestly would have preferred that he'd join them. That decision wasn't for Ace to make however.

Finally looking up the young director walked to the side of the workstation and started organizing some documents. "You and Gale are great workers, and even managed to pull a friendship out of me," Hope laughed while putting the tidy documents into his messenger bag.

Ace smiled back relaxingly, "You make it sound like that was an achievement." Hope raised an eyebrow in question, "Well isn't it? Don't worry I've heard what people say about me…"

The blonde haired man raised his hands reassuringly, "Don't listen to the other guys, even I get called out." Hope shrugged back, no expression of hurt showing. "Well I am most definitely an introvert so its not like it's a false claim."

Humming in response Ace walked beside him. "Well ready to go home? I've got a lovely TV dinner waiting for me at my place, you on the other hand don't you have a certain someone waiting for you?"

Hope lowered his face as he chuckled. "Oh Claire doesn't wait for me anymore. She started sleeping in the sofa, but she gave that up after the third late night. Actually…"

Hope scratched the back of his head nervously as Ace motioned towards the exit door. "I forgot my keys one night, I was in such a hurry that day too. Anyways I got home and when I tried knocking nobody answered, long story short I slept outside the lobby."

Ace raised his eyes surprisingly, "Wasn't there someone in the office that could help?" Hope shook his head. "It was a holiday so…"

"Hold on, you mean last month when you randomly called me and talked till 2 in the morning was because you got locked out?"

Hope in thought smiled sheepishly at him, "Ah yeah I believe so." Ace laughed at the confession. "Well next time you can always crash over, but I'm surprised Claire didn't answer the door. When we traveled over here in the plane she seemed like a light sleeper."

The director nodded quietly."That's because she is." Ace blinked in shock. "Oh."

…

…

…

They had left the building now. "So what did you do to get to sleep outside your place?" Hope looked up in equal confusion. "Honestly Roger…I still don't know."

"Hmm…"

* * *

After parting ways Ace headed to his place. It was the apartment given to him by their work, Gale's apartment was on the other side of the building. Although Hope had also been given a spot here, he left to go somewhere else because at the time; as far as he understood Claire and Hope weren't together. It was bs but Ace never bothered bringing that up, everybody had their ways of working things out he guessed. Closing the door behind him Ace left his keys in the spare change canister. Tiredly walking to the fridge he noticed the red ring around his home phone blinking. A voicemail no doubt, he ignored it and went searching for a water bottle.

The usual half finished tuna sandwich, eggs, some fruits and vegetables were the only guests inside his fridge. Closing the door in disappointment he read the sticky note over that door, 'buy more water'.

Sighing as he crumbled up the late reminder he threw it on the trash can before heading towards the sink. Filling up a glass of water he turned around the kitchen stove and heated up a pot. Ace let the silence seep in as thoughts of his team kicked in.

He knew it. They wouldn't just give in like that, they too were looking for each other. Ace had landed in this world in an abandoned field. Located outside a country landscape with nothing but a highway curve leading up a plain of mountains. For three weeks Ace took the time to stay at the local town and figure out where to go. The town of Spring Oaks is where he resided. Living off a small family that took him in as a poor lost student. Well at least it was the truth anyways.

The family had a son apparently, Roger Matthews a prospect student that left them two years ago for medical school. Ace was given Roger's room and in return got to wear most of this person's hand me downs. After that Ace had to do a lot of searching…

"Damn the water is boiling!" Ace exclaimed walking to the fridge as he left the old memories behind. Taking out a couple of eggs he slowly dumped them in the boiling pot of water. Putting the lid back on the pot Ace looked at his watch and timed himself for five minutes. Walking to the home phone he pushed the voicemail button and let it played old messages as he made his way to his room to change.

"Well tomorrow I have the day off, maybe I can get Machina and his brother to book our plane tickets," he thought as he reached the closet of his room. As he changed he could still hear the speakerphone messages playing.

 **"Message 4 call back…"Hey Roger this is Roxanne from Engineering and Logistics, I've left you a few messages about-"**

Putting on his white long sleeve shirt Ace moved his bin of worn clothes to the living room. "If Trey and Sice have been looking for me somebody must have tipped them off about us. Perhaps they've been reading the news?" Thinking and walking Ace dropped his bin of clothes to the washing machine near the kitchen closet.

 **"Message 5 call back…"… … … …"**

Opening the washer machine Ace checked the pockets of his slacks. The whole pile of clothes now in the washer Ace kept the lid up before heading back into the kitchen sink. Washing his hands and opening the freezer he unwrapped the microwave dinner and prepared it before looking back at his watch.

"Times up" he thought looking over to the pot of boiling eggs. As he reached over to the counter-top for a large bowl a voice stopped him in his tracks.

 **"Ace? I um…Sice told me to call you. If this is you just call me back at-"** Ace had reached for his cell phone in a flash of excitement and nervousness. Another one? He knew who that voice belonged to and truthfully was surprised she would have the courage to call first. Probably the most understanding of all of the bunch, but when it came time to personal matters? Always sat away and quiet.

Dialing up the number Ace waited as the dial tone reached three rings. Hearing the clicking noise of the receiver an alert feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

Ace could hear a bunch of children in the background so he hesitated in answering. He knew it was Seven. But why did he feel like hanging up now?

Hearing the young voice ask twice the same phrase he approached an answer carefully. "Yes. I'm sorry this is a French phone number, I'm glad you speak English because I had, well that is to say an old friend called-"

"I'm quiet sorry sir, but who's this again?" She interrupted the natural no time to waste attitude seeping in. Ace bit his lips, he wanted to tell her his name. But he had to make sure first, if this was like a previous attempt 'that' name may not trigger anything.

Instead he scrambled for a memory. Anything. Until he heard the slowly growl in the other line, Ace opened his mouth. "For the record I never called 'mother' mom, and I didn't call you guys family either, I only expressed that we had been together 'like' a family."

There was a pause on the other line. Before the noise the background changed as the children yelling faded. "Are you done drama queen?"

Letting a small sigh of relieve Ace walked over to beeping microwave. "That would be Nine."

At the mention of that name there was a pause from her. Putting his dinner in the kitchen table he looked down remembering something. "Hold on, Seven if your phone number is here in F-"

"Im not in Lyon, if that's what your wondering Ace." She interrupted sounding a bit hesitant. "I am in Paris actually, its where I…landed."

Ace listened in as he sat down. He asked her a lot of questions that night. She was called Sienna in this world. But apart from that she was still the same person he had known from before. She lived a quiet life, worked in an orphanage spending time teaching children. Much like in the old life where it was not uncommon for two…sometimes three young students requesting specifically to be trained by her or invited to host a seminar. Seven thought she was sneaky because she was so quiet in class and usually left alone after missions. Always apparently spending her time in the lounge or ready room where the local girl that asked for a million Gil loved to spend her time.

One day however after the invasion of Rubrum, and Machina's brother had died Ace had been strolling around the fallen city. Back then the emotions he had were restricted due to the crystal link. When someone died you forgot their memories and recollections of said person. Ace remembered feeling something wrong after watching the young boy die that apparently he had befriended at one point, no memories remaining. As he aimlessly made his way around a corner of the fallen city, guards were reconstructing the buildings that were still manageable.

That's when he saw Seven and her flock of her followers circling around.

"So this next volume talks about the fundamentals of Phantoma recovery. Think of Phantoma as a special jacket. Even if you cant see it you have a special protection against your environment. Sometimes when it rains you might want to have a hood on or when it snows you want a big stuffed coat right? Phantoma can be manipulated, and if your knowledgeable about all types you can always be vigilant and prepared to have the right form of Phantoma for whatever occasion." Seven finished as she flipped the book around smiling slowly at the girl who handed over a basket.

"Thank you Anna, now who's ready for lunch?"

Remembering back Ace looked up at his untouched dinner. "So if your in Paris does that mean you'll come visit Machina, Izana, Rem, and I before heading back home?"

Seven hummed back quietly. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Sice told me that you've been finding some of the group, which don't get me wrong is great but-"

"But?" Ace asked startled. She sounded agitated, but not at him. "I'm sorry Ace. I'm not ready to move on yet. I feel like spending more time here. I dunno, maybe this is karma for being such a stickler. I want to see more…I want to choose what-"

Ace got up relieved, "Don't apologize. That was my wish for you guys, we only had one real choice in our old life, and it was to decide a quick death or a slow one. I want you all to be happy, so if you don't want to see us-"

"That's why you're a drama queen I never said I didn't want to see you guys ever again, I just need more time is all." She said seriously. Ace laughed at the insult. "Alright then, take as long as you need. When your ready you have my number.

Feeling both relieved and admittedly disappointed Ace moved from his seat to reheat his untouched food. Ready to say goodbye Ace was interrupted by a quiet question.

"Your not upset are you?" It was a concerned voice that Ace wasn't too familiar with. He wasn't really upset, but the truth was he wished he had the chance to see all his friends. He shook his head before realizing she couldn't see if he was lying.

"No, because I'm sure I'll get to see you one day. Hopefully we can all be together at least once, Cater is going to hold it against us all if we don't go on that vacation right?"

A soft laughter was heard as Ace smiled at her answer.

"That's right. Maybe you can show me how you did that card trick…you know the one? Eight lost 50 Gil when we we camped out after our first Corsi Cave mission."

One week later Ace got a letter in the mail. It had been a hell of a last few days. Hope surprised the whole research division when he announced he had stepped down as director. Alyssa was going to replace him, but perhaps what shocked Ace the most was that Hope would go back home with him and the others.

Funny how that worked out. Maybe fate had something to do with it, Hope Estheim always had a role to play in his search for his friends. Ace only wished he could help Hope the same way.

Opening the letter on a late afternoon he found a parchment inside with a small collection of 4x4 pictures. Sitting in his sofa he removed his glasses tiredly and began to read.

 _"Hey Ace I just wanted to drop a line and maybe share this with the others if you do meet up. I've got pictures when I took the kids from the orphanage on a boat around the Paris canal."_

Ace looked at the first picture and smiled at the image in front of him. Seven, or Sienna had a purple summer dress while she steered the boat. A group of children were looking outside the edges of the boat hanging on the rails. It looked like a lot of fun too, although strangely there was a family of duck inside the boat. Well he was sure there was a good reason for it, not that having fun needed one. Ace continued reading…

 _"Here is a choir night event that we held in late July. I'm glad it was just a picture that I send because I was as flat as a pancake. I'm not as good a singer as you are Ace."_

At this he blinked surprisingly. He never had been complimented about his voice before. Looking at the next picture he saw a small presentation of children all perched up in unison. On the last back line of the choir of children stood Seven, just like in the classroom. She seemed like she was making the 'o' shape of her lips like the rest. From this point she seemed in sync.

 _"Anyways I got another one for all of the group. One of the buildings across from us was a shelter for animals that relocated. We found this cat that reminded me of a certain someone. They even share the same eyes."_

Ace looked at a quizzical Seven now in a black tank top staring at a grey cat. The moment he saw the cat Ace knew exactly who it resembled. The lazy green eyes and the steady eyebrows were identical to their old commander Kurasame. Although to be fair the commander always had his lower face covered in protective armor, the uncanny bored expression was identical.

 _"The children call him Grumpy, I simply refer to him as 'Know-it All'. I swear just the other morning the damn cat strolled to the kitchen at six in the morning and just stared at me. Im not a great cook, but I wanted to surprise the kids with a big breakfast. We received a substantial fund from the local city and I thought maybe I could use the chance to treat the children. Anyways whenever I made, well if I was close to making a mistake it would hop on the counter-top and growl at me. It puts its paws on the seasoning jars that I was supposed to use too. I guess I should sound grateful, but something about a cocky cat doesn't bode well with me._

 _Anyways Ace, everyone…..I look forward to the day that we'll meet up together. When that day comes, I swear you'll hear from me again."_

 _Take care you guys._

 _-Seven_

Looking at the small writing at the bottom of the paper Ace laughed at the following reminder.

 _P.S Know-it All, I think approves of this letter, I found it perched on top of my desk glancing at it._

Ace closed the parchment and put the pictures back into the envelope. Walking to his room he reached around the closet for the light switch. When the light came on he pulled an old box with the insignia 'ACE' written on it. Opening the box a chess piece collection was inside along with an old deck of cards. He put the letter carefully inside and sealed the box.

There may have been a lot of things Ace may have left behind in the old world. He wasn't even sure if all his memories had been restored. But at least this way he preserved these new memories and in case something did occur…Ace could reflect upon them again.

Memories and choices. The two things class zero was forbidden from making, everything always had been manipulated and decided before they graduated in Akademia.

Putting his box away Ace walked back to the kitchen. Maybe now he could eat. For the first time today Ace was feeling very hungry.

* * *

Well this was awkward. Ace slowly moved his eyes to plane window, it had been over an hour after take off. Ace was sitting alone with his cards in hand. After Seven send him a letter over a month ago, an urge to pick up his cards came over him. It was strange how his cards stayed with him in this world. Of course he tried seeing if they had that special touch, when he quickly find out they didn't; he hid them. Funny how a bit of time is all it took to mess up his muscle memory for cutting cards. Ace could still shuffle, but not as thorough as he used to.

But that wasn't why he felt awkward. No that would be the person sitting next to him. He met her once, when innocently enough Machina had tried striking a conversation with her in a cafe. In retrospect it was foolish, and Hope acting weird and leaving the place should have made Ace figure out something was wrong with this woman.

Claire Farron was scary. Hope was her boyfriend right? So why weren't they sitting next to each other? Ace was happy to be sitting alone. Machina and Rem were at the back (safely) of the plane sitting next to each other. Izana or 'Izzy' as he called himself was not far from his brother, sitting right across Machina.

So by that logic Hope and Claire should be sitting next to each other. But there Ace was, sitting next to the rose haired woman staring daggers at the seat in front of her like it committed an unforgivable crime. And Hope was casually sitting across from Claire and Ace by himself. Reading documents that Ace was sure were just notes from the initial program they did. Irrelevant stuff really. Ace kept his mouth shut though.

It took a few minutes for Ace to figure out he was conscientiously holding his breath he was so scared. Another two hours to go...

To prevent his boredom he slowly inspected all of his cards before the first interruption occurred.

"Roger?"

Ace looked up surprised at her. Not looking at him, opting instead to look ahead of her. "Did Hope tell you about quitting as director?"

Choosing his words carefully Ace looked back down slowly. "Yes he did. Surprised me at first, but he told me a few weeks prior to leaving his post." Claire kept her attention ahead, but her expression lost some of its tension. Some of it anyways.

"Thank you."

Graciously looking back to his cards he smiled politely at her, "Of course."

Looking over to Hope's side he noticed the young researcher inspecting something small. Casually putting it in his pocket Hope looked over to Claire's side and chuckled lightly.

Shaking his head mentally Ace went back to his cards.

 _"I'm so confused right now."_

 **Author's Notes: I've wanted to make this spinoff as a perspective that is outside Lightning and Hope. Mostly because it brings the direct viewpoint of what is obvious to everyone. Ace especially is a great character, in many ways reminds me of Hope in terms of being so kind and had difficulties keeping his emotions in check. The Japanese voice actor actually shared both characters ironically. In any case this story will be a true spin off, but you will see things from Hope and Lightning's perspective in a curious way. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to review. See you guys later!**


End file.
